Advances in technology have enabled media to become more accessible. For example, media content sent from a content provider may be stored at a media recorder, such as a digital video recorder for later consumption. As digital video recorder technology has become more widespread, some consumers have amassed large libraries of stored media content. Maintaining, sharing, backing up, transporting, and version control of such large libraries of media content can become burdensome. For example, when a consumer has more than one media recorder device, the consumer may have difficult recalling which media content is recorded at each device.